The present invention relates to an amphibious vehicle and, in particular, to a vehicle which can function as an all-terrain vehicle “ATV” (sometimes called “a quadbike”) on land and as personal watercraft “PWC” (sometimes called a “jetski” or a “wave runner”) on water.
Known PWCs are all consistent in dimension and typically have a beam of 1.15 m-1.23 m, a length of 2.93 m-3.34 m and a planing hull with a maximum dead rise angle of less than 9°.
Known ATVs are also consistent in dimension and have a maximum track width of 1220 mm (and typically have a track width of around 1150 mm) and a maximum length of 2085 mm (and typically a length of around 1850 mm).
In the past the creators of amphibious vehicles have either adapted existing PWC designs to provide limited land mode capability or have adapted existing ATV designs to provide limited marine capabilities. For instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,046 of GRZECH a PWC design is adapted with the resulting vehicle have the same dimensions as a PWC, in particular the track width of the vehicle is kept within the beam of the hull and the dead rise of the hull is conventional.